Royal Starlight
by Jackalaterine
Summary: Lisanna and Lucy were cheated on by Natsu and are out for revenge, they star up a new guild at the Heartfilia estate and mansion, the guild was called Royal Starlight. Will they fufill there dream of being number one with Fairy Tail trying to get them back?
1. Betrayal

Lucy saw Lisanna this morning at the guild and asked her if she wanted to do a mission with me. Lisanna said, "Sure Lucy I would love too, what mission is it?" Lucy said, "It requests two mages to watch over a magic store for a couple days, reward: 300,000 jewels and a celestial key." Lisanna's eyes widened and she said, "That is a lot of jewels!" Lucy called over to Mira and said, "Hey Mirajane can you stamp this one Lisanna and I are going on it." Mira smiled and said, "Sure, good luck." Lisanna and Lucy began talking and came over the topic of boys they both said they were dating someone. So they decided that they would both say it on the count of 3, 1-2-3, NASTU, they both said. They looked at each other wide eyed and said, what! They started crying but soon got over it; they completed the mission and went to find Ultear. They finally found her and asked if she would use Time Arc to restore the Heartfilia mansion and estate to its former glory and beauty, Ultear agreed. Lucy and Lisanna were finally going to get revenge by starting their own guild, they decided on the name ROYAL STARLIGHT! They were soon contacted by Layla that Lucy and Lisanna were to go train in another realm to become the Queen and Princess of all magical creatures, soon they became full Dragon, Mermaid, Wolf, Fairy, Phoenix, Angel, God, and Demon Slayers, but Lucy learned Queen magic which made her stronger than Lisanna. They had the power to make a vision become reality. So they turned the Heartfilia Mansion into a Guild with dorms! **I will show a drawing on the Guild and guild marks! Please Read and Review**


	2. New Guild

_Lucy P.O.V._

_We also learned Magic archive, Memory Make, Time Ark, Runes, and I still used my celestial spirits. Lisanna had to wear 16 limiters while I was wearing 20. The mansion was renovated to make it bigger and the guild was built. Lucy got the guild stamps which were: one to pick your own color, another on based on power, another one with and S, and on more with an M for the masters. The guild was very elaborate and even had dorms, here is what it was like. We finally got out if there and headed to the Heartfilia Estate and I went to the forest in the back and opened up the portal to the magical realm and Lisanna and I stepped through. When we got there I became queen while Lisanna became the adopted Princess, I was still more powerful because I possessed Royal magic, but besides that we were equal in magic not power. We became Full Dragon, Wolf, God, Phoenix, Fairy, Demon, Angel, and anything else you can think of, in other words, we were FULL SLAYERS! Plus we knew Memory Make, Magic Archive, Time Ark, and requip. We wore a lot of limiters somewhere above 15, otherwise we would destroy earth land. I still used my Celestial Spirits a lot because I cared about them. I also learned Lost magic where I could takes someones dream or image and make it reality, (comes in handy when designing a room. We made the Heartfilia mansion a guild with dorms and I am the master(1st in command) and Lissana is the co-master (Second in command). Here is the layout for all 13 floors(the dorm floors have runes so only a boy can enter the boy section and a girl for a girl section, this includes S class and the masters floor, the elevators have runes to limit where you can get out and the buttons do too. You can't rewrite the runes with out being zapped back to the 1st floor unless your outside the estate):_

_1st Floor: regular guild, mission board, and bar_

_2nd Floor: S class only. Offices for S class mages including the masters, and S class mission board, also you can't access if you don't have an S on your guild mark, u have to ring a bell to see on of the masters. _

_3rd Floor: regular boys dorms _

_4th Floor: regular boys dorms _

_5th Floor: regular girls dorms_

_6th Floor: regular girls dorms_

_7th Floor: S class boys dorms_

_8th Floor: S class boys dorms_

_9th Floor: S class girls dorms_

_10th Floor: S class girls dorms _

_11th Floor: Married couples with or without baby (Sound proof)_

_12th Floor: Masters storage rooms, and special rooms_

_13th Floor: Masters rooms also sound proof, huge closets for people who need new clothes, and other secret rooms._

_We were Royal Starlight. But first we had a problem, only the master knew we left, but everyone else thought we were on a mission. So we finally called them on a lacrima, Mirajane answered and said she was glad we were alright. We told her what happened and she suddenly what in her sitri demon takeover, her most powerful one. We said we had to go because there was a ring at the door. We left and opened the door to find Rogue and Sting laying on the ground bleeding we took them in and healed them, they started sobbing because Minerva had teleported the who knows where. As the queen I teleported two times and came back with a healed Frosch and Lector. Lisanna comforted Sting as I comforted Rogue. Then we heard a knock and saw..._

_I will upload the pictures as quick as possible. I hope you enjoy, please read and review saying you want and update! Also I am accepting OC's but I will also put the form up for it later if I have time. _


	3. Surprise!

**Lucy P.O.V.**

We heard a knock and I saw….My brother Laxus escorting Juvia who looked very frightened. I ushered them in saying, "Laxus, what are you doing here, and why does Juvia look like she is about to pass out?" Laxus sighed and started explaining, "I was on my way back to the guild, returning from a month long mission and I heard a shriek of pure terror. Juvia was surrounded by 3 men, they had chained her,and stripped her, and were about to rape her, I zapped them with my lightning and brought them to the rune knights. I quickly dressed her, and she asked if I could escort her to the Heartfilia estate and I accepted, and that is how we ended up here with her scarred," he said with a shaken look. I started crying and he hugged me and said, "I would join you but master needs me, I will come visit! Also every month you should receive some keys when I come visit ok!" I thanked him and waved goodbye! "Now first things first, Juvia I am going to erase that memory and replace it with laxus saving you from a perverted client ok! I started chanting Caelum memoria replicano!" (which is my way of saying **heavens memory replacement**) " Also Juvia lets get you showered and put into new clothes with a different hairstyle!" I exclaimed happily.

**L&L P.O.V**

We were thinking put her in the tanner and make her skin less white and then putting waves in the hair, white with some black streaks in her hair. Then they picked out a short sleeve shirt with a v-neck, a pair of dark jeans, brown leather heeled boots, a pair of raindrop earrings, a silver necklace with a blue crystal heart, and a pair of black leather gloves. Then we asked which guild mark stamp. She told us the automatic, it decided based on magic, a blue crown with silver stars. Then we remembered Sting and Rogue, we gave Juvia her key card and told her we would be straight up, then we let the boys shower after taking the exceeds away to a different room. We gave them key cards, a change of clothes, and a guild mark. Sting got a white crown with silver stars, and Rogue got black with silver stars. They asked us where their exceeds were and we replied, go up to your rooms, also you won't be able to see them for 3 days and could have them stay in their bedrooms, they looked confused, we explained that do to the rules of the guild in which the masters have to review the pets that come to the guild they also have to sleep in a separate room than the owner because of policies, and don't try to communicate with them for the next 3 days or try to steal the during the night every day the runes won't let you sorry. they gave puppy faces but we said no! It was hilarious and I didn't feel bad for them one bit. we went up to Juvia's, then Rogue's, and lastly Sting's room to decorate it. We then went to the rooms where the exceeds were, we went in and found the asleep. We grabbed our anti- magic pet carriers and brought them to one of the secret rooms, The pet hotel and the play room which was connected, the rooms were also surrounded by very powerful runes. The exceeds soon woke up and asked where Sting and Rogue were, and we explained the situation. The were shocked and yelled asking us why we would do such a thing, we told the it was for their own called Sting and Rogue telling them why and they immediately understood and were not mad anymore, the exceeds had the same response! We had told them...


	4. New Members

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I had told them, "Look these runes will keep out anybody and the runes around the building aren't as strong. Also, the exceeds aren't super strong, so if Minerva or any other enemies shows up again to take the exceeds she can't get to them! Also, the top two floors are also protected, so if we want them to stay in our room she can't get to them either. But if wendy joins us with Carla, she will be on the top two floors because Carla needs to stay with her, and she thinks of me as her mom, " We told the two boys and the exceeds and they agreed.

**L&L P.O.V.**

"Hey Lisanna, can you stay here, I will be right back. I am going to go see if a couple more people want to join our guild, ok!" Lucy said kindly. Lisanna nodded with a smile.

**Lucy P,O.V.**

"Open gate of Magnolia, Fairy Tail!" I chanted, Then a portal opened and I walked right through and ended up in front of the Fairy Tail building. I opened the doors and used the same technique as Laxus to teleport to Makarov's office (through lightning.) He was so happy to see me and then I surprised him with a question. "Hey Makarov, can I talk to Natsu, then Levy, Mirajane, and Wendy?" He replied, "Uh, sure, Wendy, Mirajane, and Levy wanted to join you so sure and Natsu, please don't kill him." I said, "I'll try my best, but he is so dense that I am not sure."

**Makarov P.O.V.**

I nodded, "Natsu get your flaming butt up here," I yelled. He was up here in an instant. Lucy walked up to him and punched him in the gut and nose and kicked him in his crotch, he fell off the balcony with a look of pain on his face. "I told you not to kill him," I said. She just shrugged and responded, "I said I would try." I just smacked my hand against my face. Natsu stood back up and ran at her and asked why she did that. She yelled, "Because you are a **Cheating, Lying, Dense, Annoying, Selfish, Bastard that broke Lisanna and my hearts by cheating on us when you always talk about NAKAMA!" **Then she yelled, "Brother, please fry him!" Then Laxus shot a bolt of lightning from his office at Natsu, and she said, "Thank you!" Laxus just said, "You're welcome." Everybody yelled,"**BROTHER!**"

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Yes" I exclaimed. Now Levy Mirajane and Wendy+Carla please come here. They came up and I asked if gray and erza could come up because I needed to talk to them, I asked, "Would you two like to join my guild, I will even let you be apart of both? They said both and Makarov agreed. I got out the stamps and asked where and I put it on in the same color and Gray had silver stars and Erza had silver with a gold S in the middle. I gave them their dorm cards, a a teleportation lacrima, so they could stay at our guild and not have to pay rent and go back to fairy tail whenever, I then left with the 3 new guild members. But before, Natsu asked if he could join I punched him in the face and he was dumb enough to ask,"Is that a yes?" I yelled No and he moped away, but not before I kicked him off the balcony and restored the Fairy Tail to it's first building then I left. The same thing happened to Wendy, Carla, Levy, and Mirajane as it did to Juvia. Then I got a phone call from…

**Lucy (Dreyar) Heartfilia **

**Master**

**Left side of the stomach**

**Gold W/ silver stars and a gold M in the middle**

**Blonde with every color (mainly the rainbow, silver, gold, white, black, and alterations of the rainbow like aqua) and down to the waist.**

**A white v-neck shirt with colored stars in one corner, a pair of dark jeans, and black heeled boots. **

**20 limiters: 1&2: a pair of black leather gloves, 3&4: a pair of star earrings, 5: a prism necklace with a silver "chain", 6: a belt, 7-12: 6 bracelets, 13&14: two more piercings at the top of each ear, and 15-20: anklets inside the boots.**

**Celestial Takeover: Lisanna and I.**

**Lisanna Strauss **

**Co-Master**

**Right side of the stomach**

**Gold W/ silver stars and a gold M in the middle**

**White with every color (mainly the rainbow, silver, gold, black, and alterations of the rainbow like aqua) and down to the waist.**

**A white v-neck shirt with colored stars in one corner, a pair of dark jeans, and black heeled boots. **

**16 limiters: 1&2: a pair of black leather gloves, 3&4: a pair of star earrings, 5: a prism necklace with a silver "chain", 6: a belt, 7-12: 5 bracelets, and 13-16: anklets inside the boots.**

**Celestial Takeover: Lucy and I**

**Juvia Lockser**

**Mage**

**Left thigh **

**Blue W/ silver stars**

**(tanner skin)**

**Blue with waves and black streaks in her hair**

**A blue short sleeve shirt with a v-neck, a pair of dark jeans and brown leather heeled boots**

**A pair of raindrop earrings, a silver necklace with a blue crystal heart, and a pair of black leather gloves.**

**Everybody else stayed the same.**

**MY OCs:**

**Caroline (Dreyar) Sapphire**

**Age: 18**

**Siblings: Lucy (Dreyar) Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar, Rufus (Dreyar) Lohr**

**Powers: Full fairy and god/goddess slayer, and know time ark, memory make, and magic archive.**

**Appearance: wears a short sleeve t-shirt, jeans and black heel boots. She usually keeps her dirty blond hair in a ponytail but occasionally leaves it down. She has blue eyes and slightly tan skin. Always wears her limiters: a silver heart shaped locket, a pair of a pearl earrings, and a mini gold tiara with diamonds. Also she wears fingerless black leather gloves. **

**Personality: Calm, Brave, Intelligent, Smart, and very Determined. Will help someone in need but if it is an enemy she will forgive but never is kind towards them unless needed. **

**Likes: anyone not like Natsu!**

**Dislikes: anyone like Natsu!**

**Partner: a rare exceed who wears a silver tiara with diamonds and can use aera magic and transform magic.**

**Backstory: she came from a wealthy family who was killed by assassins and she ran away from captivity.**

**Guild: Sabertooth**

**Guild mark: in gold on the right side of the stomach.**

**Love interest: The fairy slayer prince, Justin Element.**


	5. Weakness

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I got a call from my brother Rufus, who is in Sabertooth.

"Are you alright, do I need to hurt that bastard? I was so worried, I will come visit soon," Rufus exclaimed.

"No you don't he already payed a decent price, getting beaten up by his ex whom he thought was weak," I giggled.

"Good, well I have to go on a job, I will come visit, bye," Rufus excitedly exclaimed.

"Bye Rufus," I said sweetly.

"Alright everybody, Lights out go to bed! If I hear a single complaint that person or many people with be cleaning the mansion all through the night," I shouted. Everybody immediately scurried to their bedrooms, and went to sleep, but I had to go get Frosch and Lector. Because I am master I can go to any floor, so I went to Rogue and Sting's and opened the door, they looked panicked.

"I need the exceeds now, and don't make me take them," I said with a dark aura.

"Fine they both said in defeat," as they put them in the pet carriers I was holding.

"Thank You," I said nicely as I teleported to the pet rooms. When we got there Frosch asked something.

"Fro wants to know why you left fairy tail just because of Natsu and why you don't just kill him with the magic power you have?" Frosch as shyly.

" Well Frosch it all started the week before I left the realms. You see the portal was on the top floor of this mansion and the only way to protect it was to buy the mansion. And we didn't have anything to do with the mansion so we made it a guild. Also this would form a very powerful alliance because I have a brother in Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Also my magic does have some weakness, I shall make a list below this.

1. Wolf slayer magic can only be used on a full moon.

2. I can only use 1 slaying magic per day with only 3 elements (because natsu can use fire, iron, and lightning)

3. When slayer magic is being used only one of these are allowed: Magic Archive, Celestial spirits, and runes.

4. Memory make, time ark, and lost magic are only to be used seperatly.

5. Angel slayer magic can only be used with a pure heart and pure intentions.

6. Demon slayer can only be used with a darker heart and darker intentions.

7. I can't kill anybody unless they are dark mages.

8. Magic archive, Celestial Spirits, and runes can be used all together if no slaying magic is used.

9. Royal magic is also a bit like requip, but the outfits and armor are for royalty so they are really strong.

10. This all goes for Lisanna as well.

so it is a bit different than you might expect!" I stated They both nodded their heads is understanding. "Well goodnight, Frosch and Lector do want to sleep in my room?" I asked.

"Fro will, but Lector won't," Fro said.

"Ok, but know this tomorrow and every night is bath day." I said. They nodded. "Now come on Fro," I said. As I walked to my room with Fro. Then we both fell asleep with Fro in my arms. I started dreaming and had a memory come by and suddenly I was standing where I was before I left the dragon realm with Lisanna.

Igneel had given us a warning, " Do not go back to Fairy Tail, create your own guild, if you go back he will demand to know where I am and will try to mate with you because he thinks you're his mate. This is because a dragon slayers mate smells like their dragon. Also this is the period of time when…"

**Hope you like it, please review and tell me if this chapter was better. Also it is not mating season that is coming up it is something different to keep a hook.**


	6. Gathering guilds

_Also this is the time when... _Natsu goes to search for me, so if he smells me on you, well I wouldn't go well. Don't forget... Then I woke up, I had sweat running down my forehead, the memory of the grave warning made me jump. Just then I realized that it was almost time for Lisanna and I to prepare for the guild masters is meeting. So I picked up frosch to the exceeds room, and locked the door. "Lisanna wake up," I said in a rushed tone, " we have to get ready for the guild masters meeting!" She opened her eyes and they suddenly widened.

"What! I am not going to have enough time to get ready or..."

"Um, Lisanna, we have magic for that and it is at our guild remember."

"Oh yea" she said In a forgetful manner. We went down to the 12th floor and opened up the meeting room, it was a royal blue room with crowns all over the wall paper, it had comfy chairs and nice wood table. There was a crystal chandelier on the ceiling in the middle of the room, and a vase of flowers on the table below. Also there was a pair of double doors aside from the entrance that led out to a balcony, and a carpeted floor with drapes on the rim of the two doors.

As all of the masters arrived I summoned a breakfast for each one and we sat down to discuss issues.

(Note: because it will be difficult to switch views between Lucy and Lisanna, Lisanna decided to do paperwork while Lucy went to the meeting. Also italics will be when Lucy is speaking or is in her perspective for the meeting.)

_Alright everybody, quite down, now Makarov, it is my understanding that Natsu has become more destructive since Lisanna and I left. I propose that I put a lock on his powers that prevents him from damaging anything except for what he is on a missions for. As an example, let's say he is going to defeat bandits, that would be all he was able to do and wouldn't be able to destroy anything else. Also assigning some less violent jobs. Makarov nods, also I will be taking on the jobs with rare keys as a reward, understood. Everyone nodded there heads, but they asked why? So I said because only the strongest celestial Mage can wield these keys without putting their life at risk, and that would be me. _

As everyone dispersed my brothers came over to me and asked if I could help their guilds prepare for the grand magic games, when the gate bell rang...

**Sorry I haven't been updating! Anyways I will be adding a new character today. **

**Name: Justin Element (Prince of the Fairy Realm)**

**Age: 18 **

**Powers: Full fairy slaying, and magic archive**

**Apperance: Blond hair, Blue eyes, glasses, white v-neck shirt, jeans, sneakers.**

**Guild mark: left shoulder in purple with silver stars.**

**Likes: ruling, people who aren't dense. **

**Dislikes: dense people**

**Crush: Caroline (Dreyar) Sapphire**

**Personality: nice, reserved, smart, fun and cute.**

**Backstory: was the original kings son before he died and was replaced by Layla.**

**Merry Christmas everybody, sorry I have not been updating also for the short length of this chapter I have just been so busy!**


	7. A Crush?

_**I hate to say this but for now I am not going to be using OC suggestions just because with my computer it is taking to long for me to copy and paste them, I am so sorry.**_

_When the gate bell rang... _I went down stairs and and found 5 people at the door. "Is royal starlight?" The oldest one asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"We are looking for one of the guild masters!" Said a slightly younger one.

"That would be me! I am Lucy, are you here to join the guild?" I ask, they nod. I ushered them inside and asked what there names were.

"My name is Jason Bolt, I am 21 and use lightning and equip magic." Said the oldest one looking one.

"My name is Selena Grace, I am 19 and use lunar dragon slaying." Said the girl next to Jason.

"My name is Blaze Talonflame, I am 18 and use fire phenoix slayer." He said

"My name is Crystal Sapphire, I am 17 and use diamond wolf slaying."

"And my name is Michael Gemstone and I am a gem fairy slayer." She said.

"Nice to meet you, now where would you like your marks and in what color?" I ask politely.

**Here's the list because saying it would take too long.**

**- Jason bolt on the top right side of his back; silver stars and yellow crown.**

**- Selena grace on left side of lower stomach; silver stars and pink crown.**

**- Blaze talonflame on right upper arm; silver stars and red crown**

**- Crystal sapphire on right leg on outer thigh; silver stars and blue crown.**

**- Michael gemstone on left side of abs; silver stars and purple crown. **

Anyways moving on…

"Well now that, that is done lets get you to your rooms. What will the rooms be ?" i asked.

"Crystal and I will room together!" Selena exclaimed.

"Alright, lets ge you to your room, oh and I almost forgot we do have a few rooms big enough for three people if you boys would like that." I said calmly.

"Alright, then Blaze, Micheal and I will room together." Jason said with an impressed look on his face. **lol**

"Then lets get you to your rooms, here are your keys cards or would you like another method to get in i will come up and install just ring for me, k?" I happily said. They all nodded. And told them when they were done decorating if they wanted more to call. Then Sting and rogue came up and asked Lisanna and I on a date, we sincerely and politely declined. We decided it was time for bed and we finally let Frosch and Lector stay with their owners because we didn't care but we did go to my room and lie down in the balcony to look at the stars and chat.

**In this conversation i am not going to**

**right their names very time so here is the key : **_Lisanna _and Lucy and descriptions.

and the conversation starts now!

So are enjoying the guild?

_yea I am how about you, I saw you eying one of the new members_

Oh, lisanna your too observant sometime you know that

_yes, I know, but it is true_

yes I was but I can see that the next group will have someone you will like

_oh really_

yea

_well lets wait and find out, i am going back to my room ok_

ok goodnight.

**thats the end of the convo**

I layed down and started dreaming about HIM! and started to think Lisanna was right but I couldn't help it. It was…..

**I made changes to previous chapters and am trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed. **

**Jason Bolt: Stormy Blue Eyes, Blond hair, jeans, purple shirt, running shoes(kinda like Jason Grace) **

**Selena Grace: gold eyes, brown hair, jean shorts, green t-shirt, and brown combat boots.**

**Blaze Talonflame: brown eyes, red hair, black t-shirt, jet black pants and nice tennis shoes.**

**Crystal Sapphire: green eyes, black hair, leggings and a skirt, brown boots.**

**Micheal Gemstone: sky blue eyes, blonde hair, blue hoodie, jeans and running shoes.**


	8. Announcements

**Before we start i just wanted to tell you Sting and rogue left t o go back to their old guild because that was the best for the story same with gray, erza, but don't worry you'll still hear from them again sry for the sudden change.**

_Lucy P.O.V_

_I layed down and started dreaming about Him! It was Michael Gemstone, he was sooo cute! I started going off into lala land, when i heard a bell._

I requiped into my clothes and teleported downstairs, there standing in front of me was my cousin with some friends from sabertooth and next to her a group that looked like they wanted to join.

"Hey, Caroline! This must be the group you were talking about, so nice to meet you. Anyways head over to where lisanna is and i'll be right there k?!"

"Sure thing" Caroline said while heading in that direction.

I turned back towards the group and invited them in.

"Are you here to join?" I asked happily, they all nodded.

"what are your names, how old are you, what magic do you use, where and what color would you like your mark?" I asked. there was two guys and three girls and from the looks of it they didn't know each other

'I'm Drake Stone, 21, i use earth/nature magic, and I would like a green mark with silver stars, on my left arm please." he said

"I'm Lilian Brookstone, 19, i use snow/ice magic, and I would like a blue mark with silver stars on the left side of my neck.

"I'm Scarlet Rose, 20, i use heavenly body magic, and I would like a yellow mark with silver stars, on my outer left thigh.

I'm Caitlin Moondancer, 19, i use moon slaying magic, and i would like a white mark with silver stars.

I'm Derek Stormborn, 17, i use memory make and archive magic, and i would like an orange mark with silver stars.

'Ok here are your room keys!" i said as they left.

I turned towards Caroline and saw she was hold hands with a guy. I walked and she introduced her boyfriend, Justin Element, and her best friend, Hannah Stardust, same age, fire god slaying, and looked so much like her.

We chatted for a while before they had to leave again.

Lisanna was taking a liking to Drake and started to chat with him.

I walked over to lisanna and excused her as we teleported to our rooms. \

Italics are lisanna (because i'm too lazy and this is going to be a convo.)

Lets have S-Class exams soon and have a party after.

_sure but how we have no s class?_

I have brothers who are guildmasters or guild master in training

_ook i still don't get it_

we use fairy tail and sabertooth's S class mages! duh

_ok get on it _

k

End of conversation

I got up to call Laxus and Rufus and ask them if I can use their S Class wizards and we decided to meet up at the mansion to discuss things. And i went and got them and told lisanna to hold up the guild for a while.

Ok guys I have a list of the members of your guild i want to use.

Laxus: I want to use you, Erza, and Gildarts, and Gajeel.

Rufus: I want to use you, Orga, Sting, Rogue, Caroline, Justin and Hannah.

and I will use Mirajane.

That ok with you guys, they nodded, ok good now for the pairings:

Juvia - Rogue

Jason - Hannah

Selena - Erza

Blaze - Caroline

Crystal - Justin

Michael - Orga

Drake - Sting

Lilian - Mirajane

Scarlet - Gajeel

Levy - Rufus

Derek - Laxus

Caitlin - Gildarts

We were finally finished and and we still had to come up with the trials this was going to be a long day.

We went downstairs to announce the news!

"Everyone listen up in 1 month we are having S Class trials, and in 5 months we will be going to the GMG so I want everyone to start trading there will be a list posted on who is participating in the exams and the GMG will be decided later I wish you all luck!" I announced.

When they all there this that started getting excited.

After all of this I decided it was time to go look for some more keys and also look further into the Dreyar family history because I have a hunch that we have one more brother.

So I headed over towards lisanna and asked,

"Could you run the guild for a while I wanted to go look into a few things?" I asked.

"Sure!" She replied happily.

"Thanks Lisanna!", I said as I teleported to the palace. As I walked towards the gate a guard stopped me.

"What business do you have here?" He asked

"I have business with the princess." I replied.

"Sorry to make you wait but I need to go confirm it" he said as he went to go check. But the princess came up behind him.

"There's no need for that she is telling the truth. She said as the guard apologized. "right this way Lucy, we have exactly what you need" as she showed me three books of the Dreyar family history.

"Thank you princess." I said as she left to attend a meeting. I opened all three books and put on my gale force glasses. After a while I found out we had another brother. I decided to wait to tell Laxus and Rufus. Very soon the S-Class exams had come up and i gathered all of the contestants together for the big announcement of where we were having it and what are the trials. So I walked over to the platform.

**I will be updating again very soon sorry that it is not the best quality of writing i wrote while feeling not well .**


	9. Winners!

Let the S-Class Trials commence!

Here are the results!

Juvia - Rogue Winner: Juvia

Jason - Hannah Winner: Hannah

Selena - Erza Winner: Selena

Blaze - Caroline Winner:Caroline

Crystal - Justin Winner:Justin

Michael - Orga Winner:Michael

Drake - Sting Winner:Sting

Lilian - Mirajane Winner:Mirajane

Scarlet - Gajeel Winner:Scarlet

Levy - Rufus Winner:Rufus

Derek - Laxus Winner:Laxus

Caitlin - Gildarts Winner: Caitlin (like with natsu Gildarts deemed Caitlin ready)

Lucy P.O.V.

We came back to the guild and gathered all of the members up to announce our new S-Class members! "Everybody listen up because Minerva has left Sabertooth Sting and Rogue are returning to their original guilds, but now for our new s class wizards. Come forward as I call your name so you can have an S stamped onto your mark ! Selena, Mirajane, Michael, Scarlet, Juvia and Caitlin, please come forward, now let's all give a round of applause to our new S-Class Wizards. Now while all of you party I have to get the new S- Class offices set up and then I need Rufus, Laxus, Sting and Makarov to come to my office please."

As I went up I used magic to prepare the new offices and set the job board up, and I hear a knock on my office door, "come in" I yelled.

"Hey blondie what do you need," both Sting and Laxus asked.

Just sit down, I have been researching the Dreyar family history and I found out that we have one more brother, our new brother is Sting!

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

Careful sensitive ears remember, I said, so now that we know this I need you guys to go back downstairs, " Hey lisanna can you take them downstairs please" she responded with a curt nod.

I hear the bell ring and teleport to the front of the building to see a guy and two girls standing there. "Hello, we were wondering if we could join the guild," the guy said.

Sure come on in, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Matt Blue and I'm 18 and I use Nature wolf Slaying and Healing Magic," the guy said.

"and I'm Nora Blue and I'm 18 and I use Water Wolf slaying and assist magic" The first girl answered.

"and I'm Katie Blue and I'm 12 and I use Sky Wolf Slaying and Magic Archive." The second girl answered

Well Welcome to the guild where do you want your guild marks?

Matt - Green with silver stars on his Left shoulder

Nora - Royal Blue with Silver stars on her left-lower neck

Katie - top of Right hand in light blue with silver stars

Matt and Nora were Twins and katie was their little sister.

The guild was partying, but some of the people had to leave because they needed to get back to their guilds. Lisanna got sting and rogue's room cleared out. As masters we can call people up to our floor and give them permission, so I called Michael up and lisanna called Matt.

Lucy's night (_italics = Michael _; **Bold = Lucy** )

So Lucy called up Michael.

"_What did you need me for m'lady"_

**Please call me lucy, anyways I was wondering if you would join me for dinner out on my balcony. **

_Like a date? _

**Yes, but not like a date instead as a date**

_I would love to Lucy _

**Great, come with me, **as I showed him to the balcony we sat down and ate dinner and talked and chatted. We did this every night for about two weeks. That next week was a very special time for me, because as queen I have my own mating season and I need to mate with someone. So that night Things went a little differently.

**STAY TUNED FOR LISANNA"S POINT OF VIEW!**

Members and where they are staying:

Nora & Lilian - 6th Floor Room 1

Levy & Crystal - 6th Floor Room 2

Wendy (Carla) & Katie - 6th Floor Room 3

Erza & Juvia - 9th Floor Room 1

Mirajane & Selena -9th Floor Room 2

Scarlet & Caitlin - 9th Floor Room 3

Gray & Drake - 3rd Floor Room 1

Blaze & Jason - 3rd Floor Room 2

Matt & Derek -3rd Floor Room 3

Michael - 8th Floor Room 1

Lucy - 13th Floor Masters Room

Lisanna - 13th Floor Co-Masters Room


End file.
